


Angel By The Wings

by hella_fandoms



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 5.4 spoilers, Bonus appearance by Meddling Ghost Revan, I wrote this after I read the datamine, Multi, and edited it after watching youtube vids, bc I don't have the motivation to actually play it, crisis on umbara, did you want some pain? here's some fucking pain, we're about to get into the heavy stuff so hold onto your butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_fandoms/pseuds/hella_fandoms
Summary: Sayanil, the fabled Outlander and former shady info broker of Nar Shaddaa, knew something was wrong when her best friend and brother started acting wierd.In hindsight, she should have seen this coming... but how could she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Take an angel by the wings  
> Beg her now for anything  
> Beg her now for one more day  
> Take an angel by the wings  
> Time to tell her everything  
> Ask her for the strength to stay"
> 
> Angel By The Wings by Sia
> 
> (I took the title of the story from this song because I adore the song and feel like it fits Sayanil's reaction to the 5.4 fallout perfectly.)

"I don't want to hurt you."

Those words cut the deepest, hurt the most. They hit right where he knew she'd feel it the worst. That bastard.

"You know damn well you already did," Sayanil hissed.

Theron flinched, his hiss of breath saying all that needed to be said. He hadn't expected her to call him out on his attempt at bravado.

"I'm sorry... and tell Soronae... tell her I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't do this, Theron. She needs you, the Alliance needs you!" Sayanil protested.

Lana frowned, "Theron, why are you doing this? What could possibly warrant this?"

"This Alliance, it's only a benevolent dictatorship. It's crushing everyone... it has to fall."

"You're lying," Lana hissed, her lightsaber blazing to life, "You know damn well you're doing this because you can't fucking commit to anything!"

Theron jerked as if he'd been slapped, but that might have also been because Lana had actually cursed.

"You don't know me, Beniko. You never knew me... none of you did. You just saw what you wanted to see."

"I've known you since we were kids. I know how you felt about Master Zho, about Satele and Jace, about everything. We would sit up together at night and talk about everything. We know each other better than anyone... this isn't you, Theron."

"How would you know? It's been years since we actually had more than a few sentences of a conversation, Sayanil. It may only have been two and a half years for you, but it's been seven for the rest of us. So how would you possibly know what I am and am not?"

Sayanil flinched and Theron turned, "Goodbye."

As he left, she fell to her knees, silently staring after him, as the man she considered her brother abandoned her and left her all alone. She barely remembered how Lana lifted her and boarded the Alliance shuttle that came to retrieve them. She just remembered tears streaming down her face and Koth frantically gesturing at Lana, pleading with the Sith to tell him what happened.

She remembered how Lana gazed towards the aft of the shuttle, her golden eyes glowing with rage as she snarled, "Theron is the traitor."

Koth's dark eyes widened and he turned to Sayanil, his mouth moving as he tried to form words. He closed his mouth after a few minutes and dropped to his knees next to her, holding her tightly to him as she sobbed.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soronae and Jace have an interesting conversation, Sayanil snaps, and Soronae gets some bad news... and then more news, but whether that's good or bad remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I might add another chapter and here we are. I might actually use this story to jump off my big fix-it fic bc this whole Theron thing just really ticks me off for more than one reason, least of which is HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME

The atmosphere around the base on Odessan was… tense, to say the least. There were mutterings and people were staring at Soronae as she passed, which only served to heighten her annoyance with the whole thing.

To top it all off, for some unknown reason, Senya was hovering. Not like the hovering Emonil managed when she was worried, but the sort of hovering that Master Satele had perfected after the whole plague debacle.

Needless to say, Soronae was only a few more muttered words and odd glances away from snapping.

Which is why she was now glaring at the hovering ghost in front of her, who seemed rather put out by the whole ordeal.

“So, you’re telling me that they keep saying shit and not saying it to your face? The solution is easy, punch someone and they’ll all fall in line.”

Soronae sighed, “I can’t, that’s not the Jedi thing to do.”

“I did, and it worked out fine.”

“Revan, you wound up Sith, I don’t think you’re a good role model.”

The ghostly figure of Revan shrugged, “Fair point. But still, you’re Corellian, punching people is a birthright.”

Soronae sighed again, irritable as always. She was just so damned moody lately for no apparent reason. Probably all the tension around the base making her cranky.

Revan tilted her head, “You’ve got visitors.”

A knock sounded on her door moments later and Soronae turned, shouting, “Come in!”

The door opened and the last person Soronae ever expected walked in.

“Ah, Supreme Commander… I didn’t realize you were anywhere near Odessan.”

Jace Malcom shrugged, “Nico does a good job, I suppose. I, uh… there’s probably a few things we should discuss.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Revan chuckled, “This should be interesting.”

“Leave, please, Revan,” Soronae gazed at the ghost, who scoffed and disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, the Jedi turned to the Supreme Commander, “Now, what is it that needs to be discussed? Unless this is a lecture about me and your son, please don’t discuss… y’know. That.”

Jace frowned, “A lecture? I think we’re a bit past that point, considering…”

“Considering what?”

“Considering…” Jace’s gaze flicked down to her hand and his eyes narrowed before he seemed to realize something, “Great, now I’ve just made things awkward.”

“They’ve been awkward for a while… a few years, actually. Can’t be any more awkward than the random people staring at me today.”

The old soldier sighed, “Theron called me, a few days ago. Said he had some big plan… clearly he backed out at the last minute… like father, like son, I suppose.”

“What do you mean? What big plan?”

“To… okay, when he actually does go through with it, act like I didn’t tell you any of this.”

Soronae nodded, “I’m curious now.”

“He planned to propose.”

That brought her up short, “He planned to what now?”

“Propose. He said he had a big plan, even had a ring… I guess he took a page out of my book…”

“Evidently. And what book would that be?”

Jace suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, which was rather strange given how confident the Supreme Commander normally was.

“Years ago, before Theron was born… I planned to propose to Satele… but I talked myself out of it, the whole ‘she’s a Jedi’ thing.”

Soronae laughed, surprisingly, “I’m pretty sure I’ve made it plain to Theron over the years that while I am a Jedi, I’m not exactly great when it comes to emotional attachments… far too many of those for the Council’s liking.”

“Understandable. I do recall your reputation, you always tended to pick fights for the people you care about… like that bounty hunter sister of yours.”

Soronae shrugged, “I’m Corellian, what do you want from me?”

Jace laughed.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Sayanil had managed to compose herself by the time the Gravestone returned to Odessan, but she couldn’t muster up her usual easy smile. Koth was making it a point to stay close to her and Lana had disappeared partway through the trip, but the sheer rage in the Force indicated that she wasn’t exactly meditating.

Landing on Odessan was the worst, as apparently news had spread to at least the hangar staff, as more than a few sympathetic glances and kind words were said, along with a few muttered insults over the whole surveillance thing.

Admiral Aygo was waiting when she stepped out of the shuttle, and his expression didn’t bode well.

“I see you’re minus one,” he said calmly. Sayanil could sense his underlying anger though, but ignored it. She didn’t want to deal with it.

“Not now,” she brushed past Aygo, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Yes, now,” the admiral retorted, reaching out to grab her arm or some other way to get her attention, she didn’t really have time to catch what exactly he did, because her instincts took over and a Force wave sent the Bothan staggering back several meters.

“I am the Commander,” she snapped, “And when I say ‘not now’, I damn well mean not now. If I have to remind anyone again, you won’t like how I do so.”

Her voice carried just enough that murmuring broke out anew, people staring in shock. A part of Sayanil wanted to shrivel up and disappear, but she shoved that part away and stood her ground.

Aygo straightened and nodded, “Very well.”

She turned on her heel and stalked off, moving through the corridors of the base until she reached her quarters and flopped onto her bed.

She’d already cried out all of her tears, but this pain just didn’t want to go away…

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Soronae was sparring with Darth Nox when she sensed Lana’s presence.

Nox ended the match with a flourish and turned towards Lana, a smile on her face.

“Hello, Lana, dear. What can we do for you?”

“I need to speak with Master Kela.”

Lana’s usual curtness was tinged with something… regret? No, not regret… pain and fury. Something had happened.

“What is it, Lana?”

“The mission to Umbara, to seek out the traitor… it didn’t go as expected.”

“Considering I haven’t seen Sayanil since you got back, I’d say so. What happened?”

Lana looked pained, as she tried to form words, but failed.

“Is it Koth? Is that why Sayanil hasn’t left her room?”

Nox scoffed, “I saw him two hours ago, talking to Hylo.”

Some niggling, doubting part of Soronae offered up a thought and she asked, hesitantly, “Was Theron hurt?”

Lana sighed, “Not exactly… I don’t quite know how to say it.”

“Where is he? Where is Theron?”

Soronae moved to leave, but Nox grabbed her arm, “Jedi, I think you’re going to want to hear this.”

Lana struggled to form the words, but finally blurted, “He’s the traitor.”

Soronae’s world fell out from under her and the only thing she could say was “What?”

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

The mood in the base was somber as Soronae found herself in the medbay, feeling nauseous and ill. The medic on duty happened to be one Archiban Kimble, who insisted that everyone call him Doc.

He ran a scan, blinked, ran it again, swore and stepped over to the console in the room.

“What is it?” Soronae asked, yawning.

“Is there anyone you want here?” Doc asked, shifting.

“Unless I’m dying, no.”

“It’s just that, ah, you’re… well, you’re expecting.”

“Expecting what?”

Doc was silent and it took Soronae a long moment to understand what he was trying to say.

“Fuck.”


	3. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope can drown lost in thunderous sound  
> Fear can claim what little faith remains
> 
> But I carry strength from souls now gone  
> They won't let me give in
> 
> I will never surrender  
> We'll free the Earth and sky  
> Crush my heart into embers  
> And I will reignite...  
> I will reignite  
> -"Reignite" by Malukah
> 
> This is a two-part chapter because I'm writing this while trying to do three million other things but this idea hit me and won't leave me alone, so have this part and I'll try to get the other part out soon.

Arcann paced, back and forth, back and forth, again and again in this tiny room. It felt like it was closing in on him and he couldn't stop cursing his blindness and arrogance. He had sworn to the Commander that he would seek out this traitor without hesitation, but he had failed. He not only failed to find the traitor, he failed to stop that bastard from making his next move and nearly killing the Commander and Lana.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor and then you'll fall and get stuck and you'll be no fun to bother."

The sardonic drawl startled him and he ran into the small table in his quarters, almost tripping over it and barely managing to grab the bookshelf to steady himself.

His sudden companion laughed, a happy sound compared to how she used to sound... how she sounded when she was alive.

Arcann turned and there she was, in those same robes she'd worn as Empress, her hair still looking perpetually a mess... but her eyes were blue, just as they had been before Father sent her away to Nathema.

"Hello Vaylin."

"Hello yourself," she smirked, "Getting all hot and bothered over the spy, I see."

"Very funny."

He straightened and gazed at her, "Does Mother know? That you're still around?"

Vaylin held his gaze for a long moment before looking away, "No. I didn't, not until recently... I mean, I was sure I was gone... but I remember that Jedi Outlander doing something... freeing me from Father after he forced me to fight her... I never wanted to fight her... I just wanted to be free and death seemed as good a way out as any."

Arcann blinked. He'd heard Vaylin talk about death before, seen her scars just as she'd seen his, but to hear that she'd so eagerly sought it out... it was unexpected.

"Don't look so shocked," she scoffed, "It's not like it should come as a surprise. I was never really free from Father, you know that. I just... part of me hoped I'd see Thexan, but he's not here."

That was certainly a surprise.

"He's not?"

"No. I can't sense him, so he's either moved on, or..."

"No!" Arcann snapped, rounding on her, "He's dead, I know, the bond is broken!"

She shifted backwards, startled, "Right, sorry. Not like me, the actual dead person who would know better, knows anything. Don't forget that he was my brother too!"

Vaylin disappeared with a huff and Arcann shuffled over to his small bed, where he sat with a thump.

"He can't be alive... I watched him die... dammit Vaylin!"

[=] [=] [=]

Soronae could barely focus, everything was flashing through her mind too fast for her to get a grasp on any of it. When had this happened, why had it happened... what would she do now? Too many questions and self-incriminations.

"You don't look so hot, kid."

The Jedi looked up to see the familiar face of Watcher Eight pull up a chair across from her. Rather, Agent Quinn, given that she wasn't Imperial Intelligence anymore. It still struck Soronae as odd, just how alike the agent and her twin brother looked... Soronae had never actually met a pair of fraternal twins before, so she wasn't sure if their freakish similarity was normal or just a product of some Imperial program or another.

"Do I usually look hot to you?" she sighed, gazing into her cup of tea that honestly wasn't tasting great today.

The spy laughed, "You're a little young for me, kid. Besides, I've met your sister and have no desire to die. Darius wouldn't thank me, that's for certain."

The mention of Mina's son got Soronae thinking and she leaned forward, "What's it like, being a single mother? I've always wondered."

"A bit of a morose thing to wonder, but what the hell, it can't hurt," Mina rested her hands on the table and cleared her throat, "It's... hard. You know he's Force-sensitive and has visions, so my experience isn't exactly a standard by any means, but it's difficult, without his father. Don't get me wrong, Malavai and Ketyeni are wonderful and help a ton, but there was a time I didn't have them and I had a baby who had visions... he's a joy and so bright, but I don't think I'm ever going to forget all the times I wished... I wished he was there to help me and for me to yell at him for getting us into this fine mess."

Mina's eyes narrowed as she gazed at Soronae before she sat up sharply and sucked in a breath.

"Oh, kid..."

That was the final straw that broke the acklay's back, as it were. Before Soronae knew it, she was crying, tears streaming down her face as the spy came around the table to wrap her arms around the sobbing woman.

"Breathe, kid, breathe. It'll be okay, I promise, we're all here to help... and I'm gonna kick Shan's arse for this."

[=] [=] [=]

Satele Shan was hiding, mostly from the other people who kept giving her looks that were likely related to... to everything Theron had done. She was also trying to hide from Marr, but it was rather difficult to hide from someone who could be anywhere they wanted with a thought.

"You're thinking about him again."

"Marr... please."

The Sith's spirit folded his arms across his chest, "Don't blame me, Jedi. Your Zakuulan friend has grown concerned about you. She practically demanded that I remind you to eat."

Satele managed a small smile at the thought of Senya badgering Marr into bending to her will. The Zakuulan Knight was a formidable woman, Satele could still vividly recall the first time they'd met, how Senya's combat style had been brutal and efficient and smashed through Satele's defenses in minutes.

"Eat. Or I will let her find you and force you to eat herself."

With that ultimatum, Marr disappeared.

Satele had silence once more as she sat atop the base and pulled her knees to her chest, gazing out across the wilderness, her hair drifting across her field of vision every so often. It was a slight annoyance, but compared to the beauty of the untamed Odessan wilderness, it was nothing.

Heavy footfalls startled her out of her reverie and she turned, her breathe catching in her throat as she saw who it was that had disturbed her.

Jace Malcom stared at her, shock clearly written across his scarred features. He wasn't in uniform or armor, just slack and a plain shirt, an ensemble she'd never seen him in before. Admittedly, it looked good on him.

"Uh, sorry. Thought this patch of roof was unoccupied. I'll, um, find somewhere else..."

"Jace. It's fine, really."

He paused as he was about to turn and hesitated for a long minute before he moved forward to sit next to her, stretching out and gazing up at the sky.

"I take it you've heard by now."

"As have you, given that we both sought solace..."

"Yeah."

There was a lengthy stretch of silence before he finally looked over and spoke.

"Satele, there are so many things I want to say right now, but there's something you need to know. I came up here to process it, but maybe we can process it together."

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. He looked deeply troubled and as if he was struggling with some dark secret.

"You know Theron and your Barsen'thor were involved... he told me he was going to propose, but that's not happening anytime soon... I just got waylaid, about five minutes ago, by Agent Quinn... what she told me was... it was... damn, I don't have any words."

"Jace, what is it?" Satele turned, shifted so she was looking him in the eye, apprehension filling her.

"She told me that Soronae's pregnant, Satele..." he finally managed to get out.

Satele sat back, "Oh."

The silence seemed to last for hours before Jace sighed, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"What can we do? Other than be there for her, there's nothing we can do, neither of us is too keen on hunting down our son, I know that much."

"You're right. You're always right."

"I know."

For once, Satele hated that she was right.


	4. Hold On To Your Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death will take those who fight alone  
> But united we can break a fate once set in stone
> 
> Just hold the line until the end  
> Cause we will give them hell
> 
> I will never surrender  
> We'll free the Earth and sky  
> Crush my heart into embers  
> And I will reignite...  
> I will reignite  
> -"Reignite" by Malukah
> 
> This is part two of the chapter I started last night, so I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the real drama in the story.

Theron Shan gazed out of the window of his small quarters. He didn't have much more than a bed and a fresher, but it was start. His plan was going perfectly so far, these idiots were falling for everything. Idly, he wondered how everyone was doing. Was Koth looking after Sayanil like he'd made him promise to? Was Elissanara probably plotting his murder with Drakcil's help? Was Soronae coping well? He also couldn't help but to wonder how his parents were doing. He wasn't particularly close to either, but they were still the reason he existed, he could at least thank them for that much... even if he had been raised in a cave by a senile Jedi Master.

There was a bang on the door and he turned to greet the Herald who opened the door.

"Shan. It's time for your initiation."

"Thought I already did that."

"This is the official part," the Herald grinned. His name was something like Talus... Tolus? Something like that. He was a decent guy, he'd been raised in the Heralds so he kinda fell for all their nonsense but he was still reasonable and not too keen on the mass murder thing the leaders were planning.

"Fair enough. Let's get this done with."

Overall, the official initiation was about as cultist as Theron expected. Chanting, some high and mighty sounding stuff, and the donning of the black robes. Fortunately, they didn't expect him to wear those things all the time. These ugly robes would really cramp his style.

When it was all said and done, Talus/Tolus was grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome, brother," he said cheerfully.

Theron mustered up a grin, "I certainly feel welcome."

"Talus!"

The man looked over and then looked back at Theron, shrugging apologetically, "Sorry, have to run. See you around, Brother Shan."

On one hand, the whole "Brother Shan" thing was very weird, but at least Theron finally caught this guy's name. That'd make things easier.

A hand rested on his shoulder, startling him slightly. Behind him was a cowled man, a faint hint of a dark beard being the only features on his face Theron could make out.

"Come with me," the stranger said simply. Theron grudgingly followed the man through the winding Herald base, becoming more and more cautious as the hallways grew danker and darker. When the stranger finally stopped, Theron's hand was twitching towards the blaster in his waistband.

"I know why you are here," the stranger said, "You are a spy, as always. I don't care, I have only one purpose here. Help me and I will help you."

"What's your purpose?" Theron asked.

"To protect the prince, as I have been tasked to since the day of his birth."

"Prince? What prince?"

The stranger opened the door to the cell they were standing in front of and Theron bit back a curse.

Sitting in the darkness lit only by a single lamp was a man with a familiar face. He wore black and had unkempt hair, but he was definitely the spitting image of Arcann, minus the scars.

"Oh kriffing... is that who I think it is?" Theron hissed.

The man in the cell looked up and frowned, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same... but I think I already know who you are. Thought you were dead, Prince."

"I'm not a Prince. Arcann is the Emperor, I'm nothing."

Theron stepped back. This man didn't even know what had happened recently? Shit.

The stranger leaned over, "If you're going to gain his trust, and mine, you'll tell him what you know."

Theron sighed and stepped into the cell, "My name's Theron. I'm with the Alliance... you're Prince Thexan... we need to talk."

[=] [=] [=]

Thexan ran a hand through his hair as the man named Theron sat down hesitantly, clearly nervous.

"What do you want to ask me?" Thexan asked, "Most usually want to know about my Father, but you clearly don't care."

Theron shifted, "A lot has changed. Your brother isn't the Emperor anymore."

"Really? Is he okay?" Thexan leaned forward, panic flashing through him.

Theron lifted his hands, "Yeah, he's good. Silent variety, but he's good, really. Senya... er, your mother, took him to Voss to get him help."

"Mother found him? That's... that's good. He never did forgive her for leaving... neither did Vaylin... but she came back? Did she come back for Vaylin, too?"

Theron sighed, "She tried. She really did, but Vaylin... after she became Empress, she attacked Odessan. She didn't spare anyone... even went so far as killing one of our own right in front of the Commander... Vaylin, she... I'm sorry, I'm not usually the bearer of bad news like this, I'm just a grunt."

Thexan lifted a single hand and looked down, "She's dead, isn't she?"

"Good job, you guessed right!"

The cheerful tone startled both men and they turned to the new arrival. Thexan felt his heart constrict at seeing his baby sister, clearly a ghost and clearly dead.

"Oh, Vaylin..."

"I knew you weren't dead," she said, "I told Arcann I couldn't find you in whatever afterlife hell this is, he didn't believe me but I knew it."

Theron stood, "Uh, I'll leave you two to talk..."

Vaylin glared at the spy, "You do know you're in trouble, right? They're all very angry with you."

"For good reason. We'll talk later, yeah, Prince?"

"Sure."

The spy left quickly, leaving Thexan alone with his sister.

"Vaylin... I'm so sorry, I wanted to come back for you, but I don't even know where I am or how long it's been."

"You're on Zakuul, in the Herald base, and it's been, oh, seven years or so since Father died?"

"What? You're joking, Vaylin. It can't have been that long."

"Oh, it has," she grinned gleefully, "But it's okay. I found you and I'll get you out of here. I can probably enlist Shan to help... Arcann wants his head though, so you should probably try and keep him intact... he's got things to explain to people."

"Okay... Vaylin, why... how did you die?"

She looked down, "I goaded them, the Alliance, into killing me. I wanted to be free and I finally am. Father's gone for good and he can't control me anymore!"

"For good?"

"We vanquished his ghost. You should have seen it, Arcann and Mother were there and the Commander was too. We destroyed him for good and he's gone forever."

"That's... that's good, I suppose. Is Arcann really okay... and are you okay?"

"He's okay. He has a crush on some Jedi girl. I'm fine, better than fine because I'm free. And I guess you want to know that Mother's okay too, she made friends with Shan's mother, which is weird on so many levels... are you crying?"

Thexan reached up and touched his cheek, surprised to find it was indeed wet, "I guess I am... I'm just so glad to see you, Vaylin... I was so alone for so long and now you're here... I can escape, I know I can. We can be a family again, us and Arcann and Mother."

"I'm dead, Thexan. It's just be you and Arcann and Mother."

"You're still around, you're still family."

She gave a small grin, "If you say so. Now, about that whole escape thing, we should probably plan something and get Shan in on it too. Would be a shame if he died and left his girlfriend all alone."

"I suppose it would be," Thexan replied with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel the need to explain the whole Vaylin thing. I hated how they just offed Vaylin and didn't give her any real closure. I've seen others use her as a spirit before and I wanted to do the same. Also, her characterization comes from the amazing Defira's work. I absolutely love how she characterizes Vaylin and I wanted to use that here because I feel like it fits Vaylin perfectly. The whole family dynamic there is really based off of Defira's work.
> 
> Also, yes, Mina Quinn is related to our favorite SW companion... she's been a character of mine for a while and is just now making it into my fic. And someone on Tumblr asked for a Satele and Senya friendship so I give you the Mom Friends bit.
> 
> This is where it really picks up, and it may be a while before I post again, I'm currently working part-time and in school full-time, so time is limited. I'm literally writing this in my Gov and Pol class, so that tells you what my free time looks like.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Sayanil is my sassy Outlander, who is indeed a Jedi Knight, but she isn't the Hero of Tython or the Battlemaster, she was an infamous info broker on Nar Shaddaa with known ties to the SIS and with a slightly questionable set of morals.
> 
> Soronae Kela is my Consular and Barsen'thor, she's Theron's girlfriend and the reason I may add another chapter to this later because bombshells are fun and I have one planned for this poor cinnamon roll.


End file.
